The Dark and the Rain
by LunarNinjari
Summary: Rating: M, because in later chapters I will be atempting fluffy smut and all of that good stuff :) This is a story, that is different from the others, I really don't want to spoiler anything for you but what I can say is that this is a story about Hades and my OC, Amaya. Please enjoy! ( I do own Amaya as she is my OC. But, I do not own the Hades from the movie)
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: This is the intro, explaining what has happened before this story starts. Gives you an idea of what's happening. This is a story about the Greek god Hades, ruler of the underworld. (Disney- version). The two main characters are Hades, and my OC, Amaya. You will get to know her more when you read the intro :) I really put a lot of thought and effort into this story so I hope you like it :D _

_ Disclaimer: This particular version of Hades and characters from the Disney movie and TV show. I don't not own Hades or the other characters from Disney, but I do own Amaya. If I owned Hades... well the end of the movie, Hercules would have been very different ;P_

_Author's Notes: Please review, and comment. I hope I didn't forget anything :)_

* * *

The Kingdom of Elaeria, was a small, poor kingdom of peaceful people. The land was always covered in snow, being built in the mountains. The people wore dead skins for clothes and befriend wild animals. Being friends with the woodland creatures, they were vegetarians and ate the plants that grew in the snow. The King and Queen were very peaceful, like the people of Elaeria, they dealt with situations from neighboring kingdoms by calm conversations and peace treaties. The kingdom certainly did not have many of the gods good blessing, except the kingdom's princess. The King and Queens' daughter was named Amaya. Being the princess of the kingdom, all the men tried to make marriage proposals to her, most of them promising to give everything their family owned. She kindly turned down each proposal, wanting nothing more for her future husband to love her. Amaya was blessed with the grace of the Muses, the beauty of Aphrodite, the kindness of Hestia and the smartness of Athena. Amaya was small, delicate, kind and graceful, she had the perfect size breasts and wide, curvy hips. She had deliciously plump, dark blue, perfectly heart shaped lips, and mysterious purple eyes, people say that if you look into her eyes you get lost in wonder. Her skin was a mysterious light blue. When Amaya was born, the God of the Underworld, Hades, was very lonely, for he had a throne for a queen but no queen. The fates who were friends of Hades, were saddened by his unusual gloominess, they had decided to find his perfect queen. Far away, in the mountains a weak, dying baby girl was being born, upon seeing the baby's beauty the fates decided she was perfect for their generous master. They sent a healer who told the baby's parents to bath her in the sacred pond in the center of the Kingdom. As they placed her in the ice cold water her skin turned a cool light blue and her silky black hair into a mysterious dark purple. The baby lived and was named Amaya. This is just the beginning of a great love story, my name is unknown, I can retell any tale even back from the dawn of time. But for now I will tell the tale of Hades and how he fell for the night rain.


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter

'Another gloomy day in the Underworld' Hades thought as he sat, bored to death, on his dark throne.

"Master, Master!" Pain and Panic yelled while running down the stairs to Hades' throne.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy doing nothing!" Hades yelled sarcastically as Meg came in the room scowling as usual.

"Umm, umm, This kingdom... Elaeria. Is umm, using a magical pond to bring their dead back to life." Pain whimpers.

"Well, now... let's go pay them a visit, shall we? " Hades says before bursting into flames and smoke.

* * *

'Another dull day in the kingdom' Amaya sighed as she undresses for bed, thinking of what she did today. Another day had passed filled with begging visitors, and empty proposals. She knew her parents were only trying to find her a good husband, but she felt like none of them would love her the way she wanted to be loved. A sharp knock at the door snapped her back to reality.

* * *

Hades arrived at the snowy kingdom, in a puff of smoke and flames. He looked around, wondering why he was transported into a long hallway.

"I wonder which door leads to the King... or the Queen." He says as a sly smirk appears on his slim face, his flames getter brighter. He decides to check the door at the end of the hall. As he knocks on the door he doesn't hear an answer, so he opens the door hesitantly.

* * *

The little girl was completely naked on her bed, as she heard the knock on her door, she quickly got up and tried to cover herself with the sheets but Hades opened the door as she covered herself waist down. The strange man looked at her in awe, and almosted blushed before he composed himself.

"A-A-Ah..." Amaya stuttered as the mysterious blue man came closer, taking cautious steps.

* * *

'Woah, mama!' Hades thought as he opened the door to find a tiny girl half naked looking at him with big purple eyes. He entered the room slowly, as she took a step back, covering her exposed chest. At first he thinks it the trick of the light, but as he walks closer he sees her skin is a light blue. He trying to cup her cheeks, but she quickly snapped her head back and placed her hand on his chest. She gently pushed against him as a gesture to step back. He did so as she ran to the other side of the bed, where her clothes were and quickly got dressed.

"Who are you?" She asked shyly, still self conscious of what happened moments ago.

"Eh? Sorry I should have said who I was before I came in here. I'm Hades, Lord of the Underworld, you know with all the dead people and everything." Hades says rubbing the back of his neck, as he tries to remember what he came here for.

"Oh! So why did you come here?" Amaya asked wondering why one of the gods would be here, and in her room. "Hm? Why do you look nervous? Come here and tell me why you came!" She said playfully, jumping on her bed and patting the spot next to her. 'She can get over things very fast' he thought still thinking about the girl, half naked, as he took up her offer and sat on her bed. The bed was small, more than half as small as his own bed. When he sat down on the little bed, it tilted inward, sending the little girl spiraling into his thigh. As he turned around, expecting her to be angry, she was giggling. His eyes widening in surprise, unsure of what to do as she stopped laughing and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself... My name is Amaya!" She says, turning to face him, a bright smile on her face.

"Amaya... thats a pretty name... Listen, I came here because apparently there is a sacred pond that brings the dead back to life. Even though its a break for me, hey I have to judge all the souls, it could spell trouble if more people come and use the pond..." Hades trailed off as she got up to sit back down on his lap so that she faced him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his broad chest.

"When mama bore me, I was very weak and barely breathing. All of the healers except one, told my parents I was going to die. That one healer, told my parents to place me into the pond in the middle of the kingdom. As mama placed me in the water my skin turned light blue and my hair turned dark purple. The pond saved me, and now it is used for all of our elderly...maybe you're right, because we started having visitors come over here to use the pond...they are so mean, they pushed everyone around and yelled at my people." Amaya sighed as she looked up at the god with a sad look on her face.

"Well don't worry, I won't take away the pond. I just have to take away the elderly that bathed in the pond. Is that alright?" Hades asks as his left hand slid up to her chin,so she was looking into his eyes. Amaya pulled her head away, giggling as Hades curiously dragged his hand across her flat stomach, a small purr raising in her throat, his other hand still firmly holding the small of her back. The god started to tickle her,trying to get her to smile. Amaya was persistent and made a pouty face as she thought she could scoot back, instead she fell off of his lap with a yelp. Hades swooped down on his knees to catch Amaya mid-fall, he held her in his arms bridal style, and placed her back on her bed.

"You okay? You practically fell off of Mount Olympus there." Hades said with a smile as Amaya's pouty face vanished, replaced with a bright, sunny smile and a fit of giggles.

"Hee! You're funny!" She laughed as Hades chose a small chair and brought it over to the side of Amaya's bed, and sat down.

"Soo, you have a man or something?" Hades said as he leaned back into the chair, his arm crossed. 'She is probably already married' He thought getting angry at the thought of her being with someone else.

"I have a griffin named Edis, she is super pretty!" Amaya said clapping her hands together.

"Not as pretty as you" He breathed, as he looked down in embarrassment at what he just said.

"Well... don't you have a wife?" She said, blushing at Hades' complement.

"Me and Persephone broke up, her mom kept nagging and she started sleeping with other guys...and one thing I hate most about the other gods is that they think that they can have all the women in the world, like my good for nothing brother Zeus." Hades said angrily.

"I like that about you, your faithful in a relationship and funny!" Amaya smiled, trying to calm down the angry god.

"Thank you, Amaya. You are very kind, I wish I had someone like you with me in the underworld, maybe that place would be a little more bearable. Everyday I wake up, judge souls, meetings with Zeusy and the rest of them, then go to sleep. Even a god needs a break." Hades breathed.

"Well, maybe I can visit you!" Amaya said perking up at the thought of visiting her new friend before turning around as her bedroom door opened revealing Amaya's parents.


	3. Chapter 3: Sometimes change is good

_**Sorry, I know that this is a short chapter but I hope you guys and girls are liking the story so far. I have been trying to take it slow when I describe movement, etc. But really I just want to get to the point in the story were they fuck :3 **_

_**Anyways, I how you like it and please write a review for me or hit me up with a pm ^ ^**_

* * *

At first her parents didn't know what to do, _'why was their little girl not sleeping, why did she have this strange company and did not say anything to her parents?'_ they wondered. The King stepped into the room followed by the queen.

"Who are you and why are here?" The King said.

"I'm Hades, God of the Underworld." Hades said calmly, as he stood up, facing the girl's parents then he held out his hand and gently shook the King's hand. "Let's get straight to the point shall we? I have come here to take away the people that have bathed in the pond." He said grimly.

"Why? Do you want our families to grieve over their dead?" The King said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes into slits.

"Well, I have to! If you don't want all of Greece coming over here and killing your whole kingdom then I suggest you let me take them away!" Hades yelled, his flames getting brighter as his temper rose.

"And how is that going to help? More people are just going to come in and use the pond." The King said backing up a bit as Hades' flames had spread across the room.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'm cool. Fine." He sighed patting down the flames on his head, the rest of the flames extinguishing. "How about... I have Hephaestus make high walls around your kingdom, made out of ice and snow, all right? Very sturdy, never breaks down. No one gets in unless you want them to. He'll make it in a week. As long as no one uses the pond any more and I get the elders who bathed in it. That's my deal. No tricks. So what do ya say? Going once, going twice..." Hades said a grin appearing on his face as he held out his hand to seal the deal. The King looks at his hand hesitantly, thinking of what could go wrong with this offer. _What is this man doing? First he goes into my daughter's room without my permission then he tries to make a deal with me! If I let him take the elders then my people will question me!...Maybe I can just tell them why we have to let them go, if we don't then other kingdoms are going to attack us to get the pond. I can't risk all of my people on war!'_ his eyebrows knitted together in deep thought.

"Fine." He said shaking Hades' hand, sealing the deal.

"Great! I will tell Hephaestus today!" Hades said readying himself to go back to the underworld as Amaya runs up to him, a slim, blue folwer pot that contained a panda lily, in her hand.

"Here, I picked it today. Its the only kind of flower that grow around here. I hope to see you again, soon." She said placing the flower pot in Hades's hand, cupping her hands around his slim face before lightly kissing his cheek. Amaya backed up leaving Hades in a state of shock. _ 'She's beautiful...'_ he thought as he smiled taking her figure in one last time, he waved at Amaya before evaporating into smoke.

"Amaya, we need to talk." The queen stated after looking at the place where the god stood a moment ago, in awe.

* * *

_**Sooo, kind of ended abruptly . I wanted her mom to say something because I thought it would be wierd not to have the mom say anything :p **_

_**Please post a review! **_


End file.
